


The Lions Den

by Cate_32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sirius Black, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_32/pseuds/Cate_32
Summary: Remus wasn’t sure how to react when Sirius had first asked him to accompany him to The Lions Den. Remus had never had a problem with Sirius working at the BDSM coffee shop and after hearing how turned on the idea made Sirius, Remus found himself eager to oblige him.





	The Lions Den

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the fantastic Mods, I couldn't have done this without your understanding and patience.
> 
> A massive thank you to Jennandblitz for being an amazing beta and for all your encouragement. I wouldn't have finished this without you.

Remus Lupin would have made a sarcastic remark, if he wasn’t so bloody anxious. He folded his jumper sleeves into the palms of his hands even though the night was warm, a nervous habit from school that had never truly left him. Sirius bounced down the dark street alongside him, a whirlwind of frantic energy. Seeming to speak a mile a minute, hands moving in rapid gestures, Sirius led the way down the quiet city back street.

“You’ll really like it here Rem, it’s a great place. Marlene's even said we can have a private room if we want, not that we need it. We don’t need to do anything really, we can always just watch or even go home or…”

 “Sirius.” Remus cut his boyfriend off, grabbed him by the hand and pulled him in to a quick but pressured kiss. Remus began to relax as he felt the tension drain from Sirius’ shoulders, the other man instantly relaxing against his body.

Remus wasn’t sure how to react when Sirius had first asked him to accompany him to The Lions Den. Remus had never had a problem with Sirius working at the BDSM coffee shop. He even enjoyed it when Sirius returned home, more often than not extremely turned on and needy. Remus would often wake to Sirius’ wet fingers rubbing against his sensitive hole, preparing him for Sirius’ cock. When Sirius had finally found the courage to voice his submissive desires to Remus, they had talked through the night till late into the morning. Both had concerns, but after hearing how turned on the idea made Sirius, Remus found himself eager to oblige him.

Pulling apart just enough to catch their breaths, Remus rested his head in the crook of Sirius’ neck. “It’s alright love. Green, Yellow, Red. For the both of us, right?” Remus wasn’t sure whether he was reassuring Sirius or himself, but it seemed to be working. Both men fitting their bodies together and taking comfort from each others warmth. Sirius enthusiastically hummed his agreement before taking Remus’ hand and guiding him to a non-descript black door. After knocking loudly the door opened to a tall man with as much muscle to him as height. Remus would have said the man looked menacing, until his face broke into a large goofy grin as he patted Sirius on the back and ushered them both inside.

“Glad you could make it lads. I’m Fabian and you must be Remus of course?” Remus nodded as the red headed giant of a man shook his hand. “Sirius never shuts up about you! He wasn’t lying was he, you are really attractive..”

“Alright, alright!” Sirius laughed as he comically moved himself between Remus and Fabian. “That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about” Fabian raised the palms of his hands in a mock surrender as he backed away, Remus’ cheeks burning from the compliment.

Fabian returned from what Remus had assumed was a cloakroom with a long white piece of silk . Sirius took the white scarf and wrapped it around Remus’ bicep tying it with a knot over the sleeve of Remus’ jumper. Remus raised a questioning eyebrow and Sirius explained.

“The scarf is like a signal. It lets everyone here know you’re an S&M virgin who only wants to observe. It should keep the wolves at bay.” Sirius smirked.

“Very funny.” Remus aimed for sarcastic, although he couldn’t help but smile at the familiarity of the joke.

Remus followed Sirius through the door and was immediately overwhelmed. Looking around, Remus saw sights his eyes could process but his mind could not. A young man in leather dragged across the floor on all fours. An older man tied to a post, as a line of people queued up to take turns flogging him. A naked man was tied spread-eagle to a large spinning wheel, a huge bear of a man poured candle wax on him. Remus tightened his grip on Sirius’ hand and was reassured when Sirius squeezed back. Sirius led him through the crowd to a small private booth with a ‘Reserved; Padfoot and Moony’ sign. Remus smiled at the nicknames and began to relax as he tucked himself into the booth and Sirius began to kiss his neck.

“Regretting it yet?” Sirius looked at him with worried eyes. Brushing Sirius hair from his face and tucking it behind his ear, Remus couldn’t help but smile as Sirius blushed. How could Sirius work around this all day and yet blush when Remus touched him.

“Not at all Pads. It’s just… a lot.” Both men let out a laugh and Remus brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

As Sirius went to order their drinks, Remus took a moment to take in his surroundings. The coffee shop was large, surprisingly so for not showing on the street outside. Even though it was big, it felt very cozy, full of little alcoves and little open passageways that Remus assumed branched off to different rooms. Four stone fireplaces were each ablaze with wood fires and Remus was comfortably warm already, the heat from the fire sinking into his bones. Large tapestries hung on the walls, with scenes of nature and naked bodies entangled in each other. Their main colours of gold, red and black gave the space a luxurious welcoming feel. Dark wooden furniture scattered the room and large cushions and throws littered the chairs and floors next to the fire places.

As Sirius returned with their drinks the coffee shops lights dimmed, leaving only the soft flickering of candle lights atop of every table. Sirius lent his warm body into his side, knee to knee, thigh to thigh. His hot breath tickled over Remus’ neck as he whispered, “Show’s about to start”

Remus intertwined his fingers with Sirius’, letting his warmth ground him as Sirius’ thumb rubbed small reassuring circles into his skin. Two spotlight lit the stage at the end of the coffee shop, where two young men stood to applause. Remus watched as the shorter, naked man, step up to a large wooden cross that was center stage. The tall man, who wore all black, stepped up and buckled the man into the restraints. First wrists, then ankles, until the man was splayed out in front of the crowd. Remus’ eyes couldn’t help but drift down to the man's growing erection, although he quickly averted them back to his drink. He felt Sirius shift beside him, and hot lips connecting with his ear as Sirius ran his hand up his thigh. Remus glanced around the room, but realized that everyone else was watching the show, or to busy kissing their own partner, to care what they were doing.

“You can watch Remus.” Sirius kissed along Remus’ jaw line, gently nudging his gaze back over to the stage. The naked man let out a sharp cry as the first crack of the whip hit his lower thigh. Remus jumped at the sound, earning him a small chuckle from Sirius as he continued to place hot kisses down Remus’ jaw and neck.

 _Crack._ The second blow hit the mans other thigh, two symmetrical red line now covered the man's legs, crossing his muscles and seeming to wrap around his inner thighs as his cock visibly grew. _Crack, crack, crack!_ The man let out a guttural scream as the whip hit across his chest, ribs and abdomen. Remus couldn’t help but think of how good Sirius would look like that. Bound and whipped, back arching as Remus marked his perfect body. Remus felt himself straining against his jeans, the room suddenly becoming too warm. Turning to look at Sirius, Remus saw that he was flushed too. _Crack_ . His eyes now glued to the stage. _Crack_ . Remus could see that Sirius was hard through those ridiculous skinny jeans he wore. _Crack._ Remus took a deep calming breath and with another crack of the whip his nerves gave way to lust.

“Private room. Now!

 

***

 

As Sirius locked the door, it seemed to shut out the world. The noise and chaos of the coffee shop was left behind, the only noise remaining was the crackling fire and their heavy breaths. The room was simple, with grey walls and wood flooring and a stone fireplace scattered with candles. A large four poster bed sat in the middle of the room, bedding the same deep red as the coffee shop.

Sirius, normally confident, felt inexplicably nervous. Remus cupped his face with both hands and brought their lips together with a tenderness that made Sirius want to cry out. Remus pulled back just enough to place their foreheads together, hot and heavy breaths mixing. Sirius couldn’t stand the tension any longer, connecting their lips with force and relishing the gasp from Remus. Sirius hands traveled the down Remus’s body, pulling frantically at his belt. Remus kissed back with just as much force and all of Sirius’ blood rushed to his cock as Remus pushed him against the wall with ease. Sirius let out a small whine as Remus pulled back sharply, holding Sirius against the wall by his throat. A silent moment of permission passed between them and then Remus was on him.

The first kiss had been tender, the second kiss a fight for dominance. But this kiss, the third kiss, was an attack. Sirius let Remus bite his lips, his tongue, dig his nails into his throat.

“Mercy…” Sirius whispered against Remus’ teeth.

Remus pulled back immediately. “Mercy? Or _merci_?” he asked.

Sirius raised his hand and wiped the drop of blood from his lip. “Does it matter?”

Remus shook his head, stepping even closer. “No. You know your safe words Sirius.”

Sirius groaned, a deep groan that Remus swallowed with his mouth. Remus made quick work of undressing him, roughly pulling at Sirius clothes until he stood completely naked, vulnerable and ridiculously hard.

“Now…” Remus said with a sensual smile. “Down.” Sirius hit his knees without hesitation or protest. Remus pulled off his jeans and boxer briefs and through them aside. Remus slid smoothly into his mouth and Sirius relished the subtle hint of salt on his tongue. Sucking as deep as he could, Sirius hummed with pleasure as he felt Remus hips buck, his breath faltering. Remus twined his hands into Sirius’ hair, pulling just enough for Sirius to feel the slight bite of pain. Sirius tilted his head away from Remus’ hand, deepening the sensation. A thrill ran through Sirius as Remus seemed to understand the gesture and pulled harder against Sirius hair, eliciting a gasp as he was pulled back to his feet.

With a bruising kiss and one shove, Remus pushed Sirius and sent him sprawling across the bed. Sirius couldn’t help but smile as Remus crawled on top of him and pinned him hard to the mattress. Remus sat up and removed the white silk scarf from his bicep, both their hips pushing together. Remus’ lips curved into a wolfish grin as he bound Sirius’ wrists together with the white scarf, then above his head to the bedpost.

“Good. Now don’t move.”

Sirius tried to calm his breathing as he watched Remus pull his jumper over his head, revealing his taught and scarred stomach. Sirius would never tire of looking at this man, all lean muscle, scars and freckle constellations.

Sirius whined as Remus rolled off him and lay down next to him. Remus’ warm honey eyes raked over every inch of his exposed body. Now this was pure torture. Sirius lay trapped, unable to respond, while Remus slowly ran his finger tips over Sirius’ sensitive skin. Sirius pulled on the white silk that bound him to the head of the bed, but he couldn’t free his hands. Remus kissed Sirius on the center of his chest, Sirius’ heart pounding back in response. The gentle touch of his fingertips left a hot trail across Sirius body. Every touch magnified by how soft and tender it was. Sirius wasn’t sure how long he could take the teasing, arching his back to seek out Remus’ hand. Sirius couldn’t help but beg.

Remus continued to touch and kiss Sirius, over his stomach, creeping even lower. Sirius didn’t even know what he begged for as the incoherent words escaped his lips. Remus never heeded his pleas, taking his time as he ran his fingers across his neck, collarbone, chest and abdomen. Sirius moaned in near pain from the intense need. He had to be touched. Soon, now. But Remus’ mouth roamed over every inch of him, except where Sirius desired to be touched the most.

“Why do you hate me?” Sirius asked and Remus breathed a laugh against his skin.

“I could never hate you Sirius.” Remus flicked his tongue over Sirius hardened nipple and Sirius couldn’t help but buck his hips.

“You’re trying to kill me!” Sirius raised his hips again, desperate to find some friction.

Remus slid his hand up Sirius’ inner thigh, fingers running to the very edge of Sirius’ painfully straining erection, before pulling away again.

Sirius let out a laugh, even though his eyes held unshed tears of pure frustration.

“I’m not…” Remus kissed along his collarbone. “Trying to…” Remus teeth scratched along his rib cage. “Kill you.” Remus licked the dip his hip bone. _“On purpose.”_

“ _Fuck!_ Remus…” He was going to come if he wasn’t careful, and Sirius knew better than to come without permission. “I’ll die if you don’t touch me!”

Remus placed a kiss on his stomach, right above the head of Sirius’ painfully hard cock. Sirius jerked against his restraints as Remus tutted in a mocking tone, a wolfish smile gracing his lips. “You have a penchant for exaggeration Sirius, you should be ashamed of yourself.”

The more gently Remus touched him, the more Sirius ached for more. Even violence would hurt less than this kind of tenderness. Remus’ light touch set every last nerve in Sirius’ body a light. Flames licking at his insides. If Remus wanted him to beg, the he would beg. “Please…” He sighed, the words leaving his parted mouth in a desperate whisper. “I’ll do anything Remus. Anything at all. Please, let me come… Please.”

Remus gave a low, throaty laugh. “Anything?”

“God, yes! Anything, everything!” 

Remus straddled him at the thighs. Leaning forward he breathed into his ear. “I want to fuck you Sirius.”

Sirius almost came on the spot, the last of his bloody supply running south, leaving him dizzy with need. Sirius had always been the one to top, although at this moment Sirius couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than Remus to take him. “Please!”

“I want you to come first. You’ll be more relaxed.”

With that Remus bent his head and wrapped his soft mouth around Sirius’ cock. Sirius let out a guttural cry as he spilled into the heat of Remus’ mouth. His orgasm lasted forever. On and on in waves of release that washed over and through him. Later Sirius realized it had most likely only been seconds, but the sheer relief of finally being allowed to come had stripped him of any comprehension of time. Remus had that power, time bent to his will just like Sirius did.

Remus carefully turned Sirius on his side, his arms still tied to the head of the bed. He lay down next to Sirius and pressed his chest into Sirius’ back. For a while they did nothing but lay together silently as Remus ran his hands over Sirius’ body. The rhythm of it lulled Sirius into an almost hypnotic trance, every muscle in his body relaxing.  

When Remus opened a bottle of lube, Sirius barely noticed until the cold liquid met his warm skin. Remus lifted Sirius leg to his chest and slid his wet fingers inside Sirius while kissing his neck.

“How does it feel Sirius? I want to hear you.” Sirius shivered at Remus’ words. Remus began to move his fingers slowly in and out.

“It… feels amazing”

Remus hummed his approval against Sirius skin, and he gasped as Remus added another finger, stretching him. Sirius felt relaxed and open, his orgasm had helped with some of his tension but Sirius knew it was mostly Remus. He’d always felt safe around Remus.

“More than amazing.” Remus moaned. “God, Sirius. I can’t believe how good you feel. I can’t wait any longer. I have to be inside of you.”

Sirius pulled against the silk scarf binding his wrists, enjoying the bite as the fabric pulled against his wrists. “Remus _please!_ ”

Remus slid his fingers out and Sirius whimpered at the empty feeling, until more cold liquid covered him and Remus pressed the head of his cock against his hole. “When I go in, you breath out. Okay?”

Sirius tried his best to relax, tugging at his restraints again and focusing on the pain around his wrists. When Sirius felt Remus push inside him he did what he had been ordered. He breathed out, long and slow, and after the third breath Sirius let himself concentrate on the feeling.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Sirius buried his face in his own arm and groaned. He felt so fucking full. Remus dug his fingers into Sirius hips, holding him still as he became accustomed to the size of him. Remus ran his hand over Sirius back and arms, slowly helping Sirius relax again. Sirius couldn’t imagine the effort it was taking Remus to remain so still and not thrust. He knew himself the amount of control that would take. Gradually Sirius relaxed enough that he could push himself back more onto Remus’ large cock. Remus pushed deeper inside him. And then deeper. Sirius turned his head back to look at Remus and was rewarded with an intense kiss as Remus began to slowly move in and out of him.

Remus wrapped his arm under and around Sirius neck and the pressure against his throat made Sirius’ cock jump. Remus pressed harder making Sirius arch his back and Remus hit a spot inside him that made all the nerves in his body sing. He threw his leg over Remus’ thigh, moaning when Remus grabbed his thigh and pulled his leg higher, thrusting even deeper. Sirius had never dreamt it would feel this fucking good. The pain of the silk cutting into his wrists and Remus’ nails digging into his skin made the pleasure all the more potent.

Sirius completely let go, let his fears fade and let his ego die. With Remus inside him Sirius didn’t care about anything else. Remus held his hand hard against Sirius lower stomach as his thrusts became faster and harder.

“God, Sirius… so good ... love...y… ” Remus rasped into his ear, words becoming disjointed. But Remus didn’t have to say it. Sirius knew. Sirius felt it. He felt it in Remus’ hands that held him like the world was about to end. He felt it in the lips that couldn’t stop kissing him. He felt it in the desperate breaths that matched his own.

Sirius felt Remus’ entire body going taut as steel. He pushed into Sirius with a final thrust and came hard. Sirius grunted in shocked pleasure as he felt Remus pouring into him. And in that moment Sirius felt like he existed only for Remus, and he loved it. He was nothing but a servant, a slave, a body to be used by Remus and for Remus. Nothing pleased Sirius more.

 

***

 

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and held him close. For a few minutes he stayed inside Sirius while he caught his breath. Reaching forward, Remus gently untied the silk that bound Sirius. Holding both of Sirius’ wrists carefully in his hands, Remus brought them to his lips and kissed each red mark in turn.

Remus slid out of Sirius with a groan, his slick cock still unbelievably sensitive. With great care, Remus slowly turned Sirius to face him and pulled the blanket around him. Sirius looked spectacular, a sheen of sweat covered his skin, his cheeks and chest flushed a deep red. Remus reached forward and brushed Sirius’ damp hair away from his face. Sirius’ eyes didn’t seem to focus, a relaxed glazed expression across his face.

“Sirius.” Cupping his face, Remus directed Sirius to look at him. “Hey, come back to me Sirius.” Remus voice was low and coxing, Sirius blinked a few times and seemed to focus. Eyes welling with unshed tears, although Remus was thankful to see the beginning of a smile form on his bruised lips.

“You did so well Sirius. God, you were fucking amazing!” With the praise, a large smile broke out onto Sirius’ gorgeous face, Remus kissed away a tear that had managed to escape and continued to kiss Sirius’ face, cheek, nose, chin, forehead. Sirius huffed out a quiet giggle and Remus couldn’t help but laugh himself. Reaching out to the side table, Remus grabbed the bottle of water he had noticed earlier. Opening it, he helped Sirius drink, supporting the weight of his head in his hand. After Sirius had finished, Remus took a grateful mouthful of the refreshing drink and placed it back on the side table.

Remus settled back down beside Sirius and ran his fingers through his hair the way he knew Sirius liked. Remus laid his other hand on Sirius’ rib cage and felt his heartbeat steady against his palm. How had he been so lucky? What had he done to deserve the right to be in bed with Sirius Black, with his hand over his heart? It seemed like the most ridiculous thing in the world. Like a gift, a grace, to have this beautiful powerful man submit to him.

Remus swallowed down the knot in his throat, the swell of intense emotion threatening to overwhelm him. “I love you Sirius.”

Sirius shuffled closer so their bodied were pressed together, face to face, chest to chest, hip to hip. Heartbeat to heartbeat. “I love you too Remus”

Their lips connected in a kiss so tender it hurt Remus’ heart.

“I want to own you.” Remus whispered into Sirius ear.

“You already do.”

 


End file.
